Le Pew Tails: Minuscule Tails
by bellechat
Summary: Little Stories to continue the Le Pew Tails saga. Read and love! Rated T just in case.
1. Pheffe's Christmas Gift

_Author's Note: I'm back! I am doing little stories as I promised to keep my saga alive. I'll upload something new every now and then, so I suggest you check when you can! I will let you know when the short story is taking place before I start. Please feel free to look back on the first stories if you feel lost. Don't be embarrassed about it either. Since this is not a whole story and just shorties there will be no chapter numbers, just the numbers. Now I'm using American terms to describe the amount of money because I'm not good in math or understanding money outside of America. My apologies. The end may seem abrupt, but I thought it was enough to end with. Anyway…_

_**Merry Christmas! **_

_I do not own Pepe or Penelope _

_I do own Pheffe and the rest of the Le Pew family. _

_Set when Pheffe is six years old around Christmas time. Penelope is still in Italy. _

**Le Pew Tails: Little Tails **

By: 

Bellechat 

_**One **_

_**Pheffe's Christmas Gift **_

It was that time of the year! It was that time of the year that made Pheffe Le Pew excited: Christmas. Usually it was a white Christmas every years or as she would say "Blanc Noel!"

On one icy day in December Pheffe awoke and kicked off the covers. She slid off her bed and crawled under it to reach for her calendar notebook.

"Oui!" she said with excitement. "Only a week unteel Christmas and today eez shopping day!"

Pheffe was especially excited because she had money to buy gifts with for the first time in her young life. She had a fair amount to buy for her aunts, uncles and grandparents, but she had a special stash hidden to spend on her father, Pepe Le Pew. It was a fine leather jacket with silky lined pockets. Also, she had a little for herself to buy a cute fedora she had seen a month before and hoped she could get it. It was black and had a wide purple ribbon. She had enough to get it now, and she could not bear the thought of some other girl wearing it!

Pheffe did not waste any time changing from her long, pink striped nightgown (a birthday present from her grandparents) into her dark-wash jeans and magenta sweater. She laced her black and pink high-tops on and ran a comb through her inky black hair. She wrapped a black and light pink knit scarf around her neck and slipped on her heavy winter jacket which was black as well. (Black and white was Pheffe's favorite neutrals.) She ran out of her room into the kitchen and living room that was combined since the house was not very big. Sensing that Pepe was still sleeping Pheffe charged into his room and leapt on the bed.

Sure enough, Pepe was still deep in sleep. His precious hours of rest were over when Pheffe leapt up and started jumping.

"Dad!" she hollered cheerfully. "Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad!" Seeing that he was barely up, Pheffe hollered again:

"Daddy! Daddy! Dad! Daddy!"

"What?!" asked Pepe, tired and almost pleading in his voice to rest some more. It was like living with his parents again with his mother shaking him awake and her voice calling to him. However, Pheffe was much more endearing to listen to and he still loved the fact that she was the first voice to hear when he woke up.

"Come on!" cheered Pheffe. "We have shopping to do! Get dressed and have a quick dreenk of coffee!" She hopped off and dashed out to grab herself a breakfast; a roll with butter and honey.

Pepe only sat up to stretch his arms. He was not in a rush for Christmas shopping, especially when it was seven in the morning!

"Figures zhat I have a daughter zhat loves to get up early," he muttered. "Especially when I have would like to sleep een on a holiday." Still, to keep Pheffe happened he listened and obeyed her happy order.

In fact it had been only ten minutes later that they were both on their way to travel into the stores and boutiques. It was an interesting sight to see two skunks in the same shoe brand, dark-wash jeans and black jackets walking at the same calm pace, minus the little outbursts of hopping in place from Pheffe who was overwhelming happy.

The shopping went by fast for the two of them and it was suddenly late in the afternoon and both of them dragged their purchases. Pheffe was tired, but happy. She loved the seasonal shopping because she could not wait to see her family's reactions to what she got them. She looked forward to that part more than receiving any presents for her.

Now, it was Operation Separation: in which Pepe and Pheffe went by themselves to buy each other gifts. Pheffe was ecstatic!

"Pheffe you're allowed to go into zhose two stores, but no where else," Pepe told her and pointed at two shops which she had been bragging about going to. "I need to know where you're at."

"I know," said Pheffe. "I'll tres fast!" She was. No later had she said it she had run into the store like a lightening bolt.

She had to get that new jacket for Pepe. He deserved a really nice one to her. The best of all she had enough to buy it and while in then secretly dash into the next store to get her dreamy fedora.

The only one who looked crabby in the whole store was a teenage cashier who looked like she had awaked on the wrong side of the bed that morning.

Pheffe did not bother looking at anything else; she just took the jacket off its hanger and shoved it onto the counter.

"Today eez bonne, no?" she said happily with a smile that could bring sunshine to anyone if they were positive.

"Whatever," scoffed the cahier. "Zhat's $100."

Pheffe blinked. "Wh-what?!"

She looked at the register; yes that's what it was asking for. She didn't have that much to buy it!

"I only have zhis much," she said. She dropped the coins and papers that equaled to only add up to seventy.

"Zhe prince went up seence eet's a holiday here," scoffed the cashier. She smiled wickedly at Pheffe. Prices that go up on a holiday? How stupid!

Pheffe felt troubled, she only need thirty more and that thirty was for her fedora. She wanted that fedora so much! Yet, she couldn't go home empty-handed and there was nothing else fitting for Pepe in that store or even the next one for sure. If she gave up the thirty she would have nothing left!

Sighing, she lifted out the thirty and gingerly placed it on the counter. She felt upset in her heart. Sacrificing was so hard!

She did not even feel better when she left, dragging the shopping bag behind her with her shopping complete. Then, she glanced to see a little girl skip out of the next store which contained that hat and in her arms was a hat box. Pheffe hurried to the window and looked. The fedora was gone.

Pheffe would have cried, but she swallowed it. She sat on the curb waiting for Pepe and was cold from the sudden rain that began to pour.

Pheffe kept her purchase hidden in her closet and felt miserable for the rest of the week. She didn't want Pepe to get the hat for her; she wanted to get it herself. She wanted to feel responsible for her own goals, dreams and desires.

Christmas came in. That Christmas evening when it was time to open gifts Pheffe was not looking forward to it.

"Pheffe," said Pepe, interrupting her fears. "I zhought you were going to buy yourself zhat fedora you've been wanting."

"Well," she said. "I couldn't. I didn't have enough…because…I needed eet for somezhing more important."

"What was more important?" asked Pepe He carefully began ripping the seal of tape on the wrapping paper. It was Pheffe's gift to him.

"Your present," said Pheffe. "Eet was more expensive zhan I zhought eet was, so I bought eet weeth what I had. I don't have enough to have zhat fedora. Besides, some ozher girl left the store weeth it."

She looked up (she had been looking at the carpet the whole time) and saw Pepe lift the jacket out of the box and smile.

"So zhis eez what caused you zhat trouble?" he smiled.

Pheffe felt tears in her eyes, it was beginning to feel worth everything buying that jacket now.

Pepe lifted her to his lap and hugged her tightly.

"Merci Pheffe, but I am going to tell you zhat you're my present everyday."

"Moi?" asked Pheffe in surprisement. "I'm not a present, you see me everyday!"

"Non," said Pepe as he brushed a lock of hair from her face. "You're zhe best present I ever got een my life and I would never exchange you. The best presents are zhe ones you zhat never wear out of because zhose last forever. Like you."

"You've had zhe best zhe whole time!" Pheffe said in awe.

"Tres best," said Pepe and leaned over to reach for her present on the coffee table. "Hopefully, you love yours. Merry Christmas." He kissed her head sweetly as she tore the wrapping paper off.

"I didn't even ask for anytheeng," Pheffe said, realizing she had forgotten to write down a wish list. "I wonder what you…" she stopped.

In the box that she had just opened, free from the crisp, white tissue paper what Pheffe was given made her smile broad in complete happiness. There was the fedora she had dreamed of.


	2. Roses

I do not own Pepe or Penelope

Set in Le Pew Tails which is my story and this is going to be one romantic story. I figured we needed some Pepe/Penelope before the New Year since I've kept them far apart in _Father and Daughter_.

Happy New Year!!

_**Chapter Two **_

_**Roses **_

She kept on gazing at her finger. She couldn't help polishing her wedding ring. She had been married for only two days and she couldn't have felt happier.

She was tired though. She and Pepe had gone into stores getting her new clothes since she had only brought a few with her since she ran away from Orleans. She had finished folding her purchases away next to Pepe's clothes in the closet. She could hear the sound of dishes putting put away in the dishwasher as Pepe cleaned the kitchen after their late dinner.

Contently, she stood back and crossed her arms in confidence. She felt at home once again. Her sight and thought lingered out into space as she thought about the past she once had and now what she had. She had it better than before. She didn't even notice Pepe come into _their_ bedroom. He swiped his damp hands against his jeans and eyed her coyly. Without a sound in his step he walked behind her and brought her into his grasp. His arms went around her chest, feeling the beautiful shape that hid under the fabric. Penelope tensed for a moment and relaxed again, knowing it was him.

"It's been a good day Pep," she said to him and reached one hand up to his neck affectionately.

"I couldn't agree more," said Pepe and he leaned towards her neck to kiss it. Penelope cringed in delight at the smooth touch of his lips against her neck. Pepe kissed her neck again and slowly exhaled, his warm breath causing Penelope to close her eyes dreamily.

Pepe buried his nose into her neck when something caught his attention: the scent of her neck. It smelled like…roses. Gorgeous and fresh roses.

The scent was captivating and new to him. So quickly Pepe began breathing fast, taking in the romantic flower's aroma. Penelope noticed her husband was not kissing her anymore and turned her head. Now she sniffed the back of her neck.

"What are you-" she started. Pepe let his arms free from holding her and his hands roamed up to her shoulders. Penelope moved away to the bed to face him.

"Pepe what are you doing?" she asked. Pepe did not respond and leaned to her other side that he hadn't experienced. His arms ran about her again. Penelope leaned back farther to ask him her question again, but she only ended up falling backwards onto the bed. She yelped in surprise. Pepe had not cared; he only stayed at her delicious neck, inhaling all he could take in one breath.

"Pepe what's wrong?" asked Penelope, who was smiling in pleasure. Pepe now inhaled the front side. "You're getting really friendly." Penelope felt a thrill of pure happiness run through her spine.

"You smell sooo good!" moaned Pepe. He rested his chin on his fists and his elbows gently on Penelope's shoulders.

"Oh, you like that scent?' she asked, smiling big. "It's a body wash of mine. I found a small bottle of it in my bag that I brought from Orleans this morning. I forgot I had it with me. Obviously, I used it today."

"Most beautiful aroma on zhe most beautiful woman," said Pepe, gazing into the eyes of his wife. Could he have asked for more?

Penelope gave a modest smile to him. She felt light in her heart from his love-struck compliment.

"I thank you for that romantic idea," she said. "I should wear it more often, shouldn't I?"

"Oh, yes my love," said Pepe and he placed a deep kiss on her lips which she returned as always.

"If that's the case I should get more," said Penelope. "I wouldn't want you to inhale any other terrific scents."

"Why would I when I have you?" asked Pepe. He smiled his charming smile at her. He removed his elbows from her shoulders and each on to the side. Penelope ran her hands around his neck and pulled him closer to her. She closed her eyes and felt the strong (and hideous to others) scent from his neck dance to her. How she loved it now!

"I'll have you know that you are the best that's happened to me so far in my life," she said.

"Really," said Pepe with beguile in his eyes.

"Really." said Penelope.

"Zhen you should I feel zhe same," whispered Pepe. He kissed her neck again. "You should have zhat rose smell as a perfume Pen. It would be even lovelier for you."

"Not for you?" said Penelope flirtatiously.

"For me and you," he said. One free hand lingered to her collar bone, tracing the outline.

Penelope twisted under him and kissed his neck.

"Go ahead and get back at me," said Pepe sweetly. "You deserve after what I deed to you."

"Why don't you just kiss me Handsome?" Penelope asked sweetly back.

With a dashing smile Pepe kissed her passionately. Penelope glanced at his hand that was close to her and she saw the gleam of his wedding ring. She loved being married to him.


	3. Pastry Lamoure

I do not own Pepe or Penelope

This is set in the first week of their marriage. By the way I'll be posting their small wedding in a day or less. So stay posted.

_**Chapter Three **_

_**Pastry Lamoure **_

Flour was scattered over the countertop and the sink was full of measuring cups and teaspoons. Pepe and Penelope had spent the most of their morning baking a cake for themselves and for Penelope to get used to the kitchen. Now, the fun from flicking flour at each was over and the cake was baking.

Penelope rested on top of Pepe as they both slept on the couch. She propped herself up with one hand and watched the oven from her place. She felt warm where Pepe rested his arm across her waist. Her ankles were intertwined with his with the heels of their shoes softly squeaking if moved against each other. She rested her head back on his chest and toyed with the neckline of his shirt.

Suddenly the timer went off. Penelope dashed off of Pepe and reached for the potholders. She took the fresh vanilla cake out. The mouth-watering aroma filled the kitchen. Yet, Pepe still remained asleep. He turned over to one side which showed off his long tail to Penelope, reminding her of who she loved: a skunk.

"I'll just frost it without him," whispered Penelope. She took out of the refrigerator the homemade icing they made earlier and spread an even coat on the cake. It hadn't been too long before Pepe awoke.

"Pen you went ahead weethout me?" he said surprised.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you," said Penelope apologetically. "You looked so peaceful. I'll cut a big piece for you."

"Sounds fair," said Pepe as he removed himself from the couch and went to her. "I'm cutting your piece zhough."

"No you're not," said Penelope teasingly. "I'm cutting the cake. I'm the wife, so it's my job." She clumsily put the knife down through the softness and tried cutting a piece.

"No, like zhis," said Pepe and put his hand over hers and guided the cutting motion down. As if they were cutting a wedding cake at their wedding reception which they didn't have. They both saw it at once.

"Now that we've both got ourselves the slices," said Penelope. "We feed them to each other. I hope your hands our clean."

"Clean?" said Pepe knowing she was kidding. Penelope daintily took the piece in her hand and held it to him.

"Eat it nicely, I don't want my fingers bitten off." She smiled.

Pepe jokingly nibbled at it, which hardly brought anything into his mouth. Penelope rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Okay a big bite." She said. Before she even completed her sentence Pepe took a huge bite and a few more afterwards. The small piece was gone and then with a flirtatious sparkle in his eyes he licked her hand. Penelope jumped at the sudden feeling of his tongue on her hand. She laughed in pleasure.

"That's enough," she laughed. "Come on, where's mine?"

"Would you like zhis to be served to you neatly or messy?" said Pepe as if he was a waiter.

"Just give it to me," said Penelope as Pepe moved his hand with the small piece towards her mouth. Penelope gently bit into the cake. Pepe just melted at the feeling of her warm breath against his hand as she still gently and slowly ate her piece. He could only smile at her as she continued. His emotions and feelings of love were moving in his heart as her silky lips grazing on his palm and once her teeth lightly scraping at the last bite.

"That was tasty," she said and swiped a little icing off of Pepe's hand onto her finger and into her mouth.

"Eet was," said Pepe. He sounded hypnotized from Penelope. He loved the way she had eaten off of his hand. He never understood why the newlyweds did the feeding to each other, but he loved how Penelope had made him feel: in love all over again.

Penelope kissed his cheek affectionately, but Pepe had another idea.

"I bet you still have zhat flavor een your mouth," he said inching to her. Penelope backed away a few steps. Her back hit the wall and Pepe barricaded her in his arms. He got close to her face. Penelope smiled, knowing that he wanted to kiss her on the mouth instead of the face.

"You eat very sensually," he joked.

"Does that bother you?" said Penelope aiming to his lips. She smiled at him with a

"No." said Pepe. He went to her lips and like magnetic they connected. The skunk and cat kissed lovingly as Penelope's arms went around Pepe's neck and Pepe's arms went around her waist. Pepe's tongue moved into her mouth and met hers. The kiss was quickly passionate like their love for the other was and would always be.


	4. Protective

I do not own Pepe or Penelope

_Author's Note: Now if you haven't read Love at Many Sights and Scents, do so you'll understand this chapter! _

Set right after the romantic event of Roses.

_**Chapter Four **_

_**Protective **_

_She loved being married to him. _

Penelope still had her eyes closed as she and Pepe kissed some more. She felt so content with him as if she had nothing to hide from him. She recalled the first time she met him after they accidentally ran into each other in Casablanca. She never would have guessed she would be here, in his house, on their bed, kissing him. Thinking about how they met Penelope suddenly remembered something she had almost forgotten.

That frightening feeling of those two skunks who tried to take advantage of her. Their husky voices decorated with the stench of cigars. The knife pressed against her chest that they also felt for sickening pleasure.

She had stopped kissing Pepe and trembled. Pepe could feel her body move under him and got off her. He saw the expression on her face. It looked like she was going to cry.

"Pepe," she whispered. "Something bad happened to me, right before I found you."

"What happened to you?" asked Pepe with concern in his voice.

Penelope got off the bed and walked to the window as if to make sure no one was there. The blinds were down, so no one could see through, only the shine of Paris could be seen.

"I was running from someone," she started. "Two cons…they were trying to…"

Pepe went to her side rested his hands on her shoulders to ease her.

"They tried to take advantage of me." Penelope managed to say.

"What?!" a threatening tone came from Pepe.

Penelope continued she faced him her eyes glistening. Why did she cry so much?!

"They put a knife against me and felt for my breasts. They threatened to kill me if I didn't do what they wanted. One of them touched my side under my shirt, but I managed to break free from their grasp. I was running for a long time until…you…I."

Pepe looked sad for her and gently brushed away a tear that fell from her right eye.

"Why have zhe worst zhings happened to you?" he whispered tenderly.

"Now you know another part of my past," said Penelope. "That's why I would run. Fear of men, fear of skunks, yet I'm here with you."

"Penelope?" asked Pepe looking seriously into her eyes. "Do zhey hurt you? Een any ozher way?"

"No." said Penelope. She felt upset with herself. As if they cons had been her fault. "This is my fault."

"You were a veectem," said Pepe. "I don't want anyone hurting you."

Penelope leaned her head to his chest as a few little tears soaked into the dark fabric of his shirt. Her hands held firmly onto his shoulders.

"Penelope," said Pepe as he pressed her to him to comfort and protect her. "I won't let anyone hurt you when I around." A threat came into his eyes as he glanced out the window. "I weell protect you from anyzhing zhat dares to cause you pain."

Penelope felt the strength of his arms tightly around her and she felt comfort.

"You don't have to tell me that," she said gently. Her tears were stopping. "I already know that you would. I remember wanting someone to come and save me. I wanted my father to be there. I knew he wouldn't be there since he was far away, but I was hoping so hard. Even a kind stranger would have been good. Even you would have been a well enough to save me."

"I'm your husband," said Pepe lovingly. "Eet's my responsibility to protect you. Eef I had known somehow I would've."

"You have kept me under your protection twice," said Penelope looking into his eyes again. "With those two bandits in the alleyway and the life I was forced to live if you hadn't come."

Pepe guided her over to the bed and sat her down next to him, both still hanging on to the other.

"I'm sorry about crying," said Penelope. "It must be awkward for you."

"Non," said Pepe. "I don't mind. Both of my shoulders are reserved for your tears."

"Really?" said Penelope, leaning onto one of them.

"You're zhe only girl of mine to do so and have such support," said Pepe smiling. "Eez zhere anyzhing I can get you?"

"No," said Penelope. She shook her head. "Just don't let go of me."

Pepe rested his head on top of hers, and then leaned back so Penelope could rest on his chest. Penelope did so, still not letting go off his shoulders.

"Have I told you zhat I love you?" Pepe said softly. Penelope eyes were half-closed as he said that.

"You have many times these past few days," she said.

"I love you," said Pepe. "I love saying zhat."

"I love you," said Penelope. "I'm glad I found you."

Pepe's right hand fingers massaged Penelope's side. The same side that one of the cons lustfully touched. This time Penelope wasn't afraid, she was safe and loved. They both fell asleep that way, in the love of the others arms.


	5. No Secrets Now

I do not own Pepe or Penelope

I do own Tanzia Garber (girl Pepe locked braces with at thirteen.) Read Le Pew Tails chapter A Kiss Amiss if you need a refreshed memory.

Set on their third day of marriage. (Boy I have way too many of these Pepe/Penelope stories.)

_**Chapter Five **_

"_**No Secrets Now." **_

The cool of the evening had settled in as they waked through Paris. Penelope couldn't imagine leaving Paris. It was so lovely at night, like a portrait that was made real or story that came off the pages. The dark sky glistened above with the stars beginning to light. The grass near the Eiffel Tower was growing.

"This is romantic Pepe," she said. Her hand was laced with his, now she leaned into his arm.

"Eet's always romateec weeth you, Pen." said Pepe and he meant it. "I'm glad you told me about what nearly happened to you yesterday."

"I figured you needed to know about one of my fears at the time," said Penelope. "With those two cons and all I didn't want to keep any secrets from you that were serious."

"Say," she said after a moment. "Are there any secrets you've kept from me?"

Pepe looked awkward when she said that.

"Um, nozhing serious, just from zhe past." He said.

"What secrets?" asked Penelope smiling eagerly? "What is it?"

Pepe did not say, but Penelope decided to try guessing.

"Is it about a girl?" she asked. "Something you did with her? I don't have any of those. Come on Pepe! You can tell me!"

She playfully shoved him to the trunk of a tree and locked him in her arms.

"You can tell me anything," she said soothingly. "I won't get mad."

"I don't want to talk about eet!" said Pepe. He was not even trying to escape from Penelope grasp.

Then Penelope put her arms at his neck like she usually did. Then she stood on her tip-toes since he was taller than her and kissed him gently.

"It's a free invite to pour out you secrets, desires and thoughts to your wife when she is begging you to do so," she said sweetly and nuzzled her nose against his. "Besides, I want let go until you tell me."

"You make zhat sound like a bad zhing," said Pepe with a sly grin, getting back at her.

"Pepe Le Pew you better tell me," said Penelope playfully. She then fluttered her eyelashes slowly and so seductively. She was really close to Pepe's face, still holding him.

"You're good," he whispered coyly to her. She had won him with her face.

"Zhe first time I keesed a girl was when I was thirteen. Eet wasn't very pleasant."

Penelope smiled, she had read about this in his journal, even though she never told him. She wanted to hear this.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We locked braces," Pepe finally managed to say. Penelope only giggled which Pepe didn't find funny.

"Eet's not funny Penelope! Eet's not very comfortable either!"

"Well that goes to show what kind of kiss you had," said Penelope. "Pretty passionate for a teenager."

Pepe remembered that kiss and it disgusted him. Tanzia Garber with her dark red dyed hair and black glossed lips tongue in his mouth was not a good memory. She wasn't meant for him and he wasted what he wanted to be perfect on her. He looked at Penelope who was talking again.

"I mean," she said. "I usually thought like a peck on the lips or a little smack was a first kiss, but you've convinced me. So did you kiss any other girls before m-" She was cut off.

Pepe grabbed her tightly in his arms and gave her a French kiss. His tongue ran over hers and flicked the roof of her mouth. Penelope's eyes were wide from his sudden surprise.

Pepe brought himself to his senses and released his tongue from her mouth, causing the kiss to stop.

"Eef I had eet my way," he said his face brushing against Penelope's. "Eet would have been you. You're so much better than Tanzia or any ozher girl I've crossed mouths weeth."

Penelope giggled softly as her forehead bumped his.

"If it makes you feel any better," she said in a loving whisper. "When we first kissed, right before we were engaged, you were my first kiss. I wouldn't have it any other way. You give the best kisses Pep and that's one of the many reasons I love you."

"I would've locked braces weeth you any day," said Pepe.

"I didn't have any braces," said Penelope. "If I did, I would've locked braces with you too. I always did wonder what braces would feel like. Well, the braces paid off right? You have the most handsome smile ever."

"Merci," said Pepe. "And peaking of keesing…" He kissed Penelope again under the night sky.

"No secrets now," murmered Penelope as they broke apart and gave a flirtatious gleam in her beautiful eyes to her husband.


	6. Meant for Each Other

I do not own Pepe or Penelope

Based off of a surprising concept I noticed in the names of the French skunk and pussycat. Still early marriage and where Penelope mentions meeting Nancy and Henry.

_**Chapter Six **_

_**Meant for Each Other **_

"Your parents will like me won't they?" asked Penelope one evening as she rested on top of Pepe on the couch after their dinner. Her back faced his front side which made her turn her neck to see his eyes.

"I don't see why zhey would hate you Pen," said Pepe feeling lazy. He brought one arm to her stomach. The television quietly played a crime show that was no interest to the two.

"They may ask why you married someone not French, since my name isn't French and I don't have an accent."

"I love your voice," said Pepe. "You don't need an accent Penelope. I love you for you."

He kissed her neck since it was easier to reach than her lips.

"I zhink you have the most beautiful name out of all zhe women who leeve in France," he continued. "Eet even goes well weeth mine. My name eez een eet!"

"What?" asked Penelope moving to her side to face him. She smiled at him. "No way."

"Yes eet eez." said Pepe. "I just realized zhat! Zhe first and last letters of your name spell out mine."

"Penelope," said Penelope to herself. She quietly spelt out her name. Then she looked surprised and wide-eyed. She looked at Pepe who was sitting up, cross legged. He put his hands behind his head calmly and smiled at her.

"We were meant for each other alright," she sighed sweetly. She propped herself on her knees and then nestled into the corner of the couch next to Pepe.

"I knew zhat long before I even noticed zhat detail," said Pepe.

"I guess wishing my name to be something else was a waste then." She said. "I usually wondered why I wasn't named Charlotte because I thought I looked like one."

"You don't to me," said Pepe gently and took her in his arms. "Penelope eez zhe right choice of a name for you."

"My father named me Penelope," said Penelope.

"Zhen zhat shows fathers have a knack for choosing good names for daughters." said Pepe, not knowing that would be true for him.


	7. Pheffe's Compassion

I do not own Pepe or Penelope

I do own Pheffe

I fiddle around with the thought of Joy Hathaway (mentioned in Father and Daughter) and what happened to her so I came up with this. This also shows how Pepe means so much to Pheffe. This is also in honor of those who have had it tough.

_**Chapter Seven **_

_**Pheffe's Compassion **_

Kindly she pocketed her allowance savings. She had fifty dollars to give to the home for the troubled. Pheffe gave her generous donation along with a volunteering commitment for the day.

It was boring. All she did was carry down linens that needed to be washed to the laundry room.

"Boring, but eet eez for a good cause," the six year old thought.

The thought that many of the people being taken care of in that charity who lived there had depressing lives before astonished her. Some were young women recovering from abuse, some had been addicts, some were children who ran the streets and some were just homeless. Pheffe was grateful for what she had and felt sorry for the people.

"Zhey all have stories to tell," she thought. "Sad ones no doubt by where they are."

She was about to leave after bringing up an empty basket that had linens once and set the basket down when someone found her.

A little girl, a skunk, with black bangs (no hair like Pheffe) was there. She had toddled over to Pheffe and tugged on her shirt to get her attention.

Pheffe felt awkward since she was not around children that often. In fact, rarely. She only looked at the girl who was about two years old. She wore a little dark blue dress and wore pink anklets socks. She had no shoes. She stuck two chubby fingers into her mouth and blinked at Pheffe.

Pheffe locked eyes with the girl. The eyes were icy blue on the girl. Somewhere Pheffe had seen eyes like that before. Where?

"Hope!" a woman's voice called. The little girl turned her head down the hallway and toddled down that way with her little legs wobbling.

Pheffe couldn't help but feel a little smirk on her lips from the child's attempt to walking because she couldn't believe she once walked that way.

The girl (Hope) walked into a room and Pheffe felt curious to see who was taking care of her. So she tiptoed down the hallway and peeked around into a soft blue room that had an ocean décor. There was a bed and a crib along with a changing table a door leading to a bathroom and a one two medium sized windows that had soft pink drapes over them.

Hope was sitting in her mother's lap with a bottle of milk in her hands. She suckled down lazily on the rubbery part of the bottle. The mother was sitting in a chair of maple wood and looked gently at her.

The mother wore a white cotton dress with a pink hemming. She wore white high heels and had her waist length black hair pulled into a clip.

"Oh, Hope," she sighed. "I'm so happy to be that you're going to have a new father. Razo is one of the sweetest skunks I have met and has been counseling me since you were born and now I'm going to marry him. I won't be a Hathaway anymore. I'll be Joy Grenier."

Pheffe's eyes went wide. It was Joy Hathaway, the sad lady at Pepe's high school reunion who she gave her piece of cake to with such kindness.

Joy continued.

"You know, I didn't feel hopeful before you. One time I met a friend of mine from my childhood whose daughter gave me hope that there was still good for me if I just let go of my fears. I came here, they took me in. I never saw him or that child again. That's why I named you Hope. Your middle name is Josephine, because that was a little sister of my friend. I remember seeing her with him one time after school. She was so adorable. I wonder what happened to her. I think about my friend, Pepe, sometimes because I wonder how he and his wife and daughter are. I wish that daughter knew I was okay and that people were taking care of me. Oh well, Hope. I'll never forget her though. After living a life from my mother and father her abused me I'm happy to have a fresh start. I'll never forget how angry my parents would look when they would beat me. My father would scream that he hated me and would spit at me. His beatings were brutal. Razo won't be that way, so you don't have to worry."

Joy nuzzled Hope's nose and smiled warmly.

"You're going to grow up happy."

Hope's eyes closed and Joy's blue eyes danced with affection.

"I had a torn past, but some little one fixed that tear with one little gesture. If only there were more like that."

Pheffe backed away and quietly left. Hearing all that had shaken her hard. A father who beat her daughter and the mother too?

Pheffe couldn't imagine why someone would hurt their child, especially her father. Pheffe felt tears in her eyes as she walked down the familiar street to home. Joy gone through so much and Pheffe had done only one small thing to keep her up and alive. Giving her a piece of cake and it had changed someone. A little gesture of graciousness that not many other children could grasp.

Then Pheffe felt a tear drip from both of her eyes. Children everywhere did not have a dad like she did. Some like Hope (whose father left Joy quickly after Joy was pregnant) did not even know their father. Pheffe knew hers. It wasn't fair she had what others had. She should have been in little Hope's place instead. She didn't deserve what she had but she had been blessed with so. It wasn't fair other children had to suffer and she didn't have to.

She was grateful. Grateful as much as saddened. She didn't have the best toys or latest fashions, but she had a family who loved her. A dad who would do anything to keep her safe and loved his wife was the type of father she had.

Pheffe came to her house and slipped in. Pepe was there cooking some vegetable stew.

"Pheffe," he said cheerfully when he saw her. "I made you're favorite stew. I'll take you to zhe park afterwards since zhe fair eez steell going on."

Pheffe could not speak and only looked at him. He was tall and clean. Her dad, always towering above her with such protectiveness that she never felt afraid when she was with him and a love that kept them in a strong bond. She couldn't imagine life without him. She didn't even want to imagine life without him.

That feeling of compassion for other children touched her again and she felt a force of tears in her black eyes. Not everyone could have what she had, but she wished they could. It wasn't fair all over again.

Maybe Hope would come close to it, but she would never know her biological father. Pheffe knew hers, she didn't even have to use the term "biological," because she would not have a foster dad, or step dad.

She never had to worry about Pepe abusing her in anyway. He never would. He would go to many lengths to keep her safe. She had changed his life just as much as Penelope had changed his and he wouldn't have it any other way. He loved Penelope very much and he loved Pheffe very much. Penelope was his wife, lady, best friend and mate. Pheffe was his daughter, little girl, princess and treasure. If anything had happened to either of them, he wouldn't know what to do. He cared and loved them and always did his best to keep them close.

Pheffe was thankful for that. She had Pepe. Nothing could change that. He would always love her. Always.

Pheffe lost thought when Pepe was halfway through talking to her. Her thoughts had gone by so fast. She only walked to him to show how she appreciated him.

She flung her arms tightly around his waist since she was small next to him and hugged him. She buried her head into his side and let her tears of thankfulness and sorrow pour.

Pepe looked down at her with a smile and hugged her back with his free arm. Pheffe's mouth felt numb from her emotions, but her thoughts whispered.

"I love you Daddy."


	8. No One Hurts My Girl

I do not own Pepe or Penelope

I do own Pheffe and Bryony

Set in the last chapter of Le Pew Tails.

_**Chapter Eight **_

"_**No One Hurts My Girl." **_

That fiend! That vile woman! Bryony Pussycat who would kill a child. She had that pistol in her hands and was going to use it.

Pepe had barely recovered from the shock of seeing Pheffe. The child was now boney and bruised. Bryony had snapped at everyone to step back, but not Pepe. He wasn't afraid of some woman with a gun. Pheffe was in danger and he would protect her, even though he felt weak.

Bryony glared at him, the son-in-law that she hated!

"You were going to get this only, now you will suffer more. Perhaps die of a broken heart after what you will witness!!"

Her words spoke venom to him. Pepe felt a sudden rage at her and seeing her aim that pistol at his own flesh and blood. He reached out with both hands to snatch the gun from and hopefully have her at a gunpoint.

No, it did not go that way. She was strong compared to him. She had shoved him to the ground where he felt even weaker. He couldn't get up. His body was aching. He helplessly watched the pistol aim at Pheffe and it didn't go off. Pheffe had defended herself with her childlike innocence.

He saw Bryony leave and with that he managed to find a little strength and crawled to Pheffe. He lifted her up and stood up. Her poor little hand ran over his face to be reassured. She was assured and her little arms clung to his neck. Pepe could feel the warm tears of hers touch his neck which broke his heart.

"Don't worry, I'm here." Pepe wanted to say. He was at loss to speak right there. Filled with relief and rage at Bryony.

Then it was more rage at Penelope who left with her family. Pepe had his eyes fuming with anger and hate. He didn't feel the hate towards Penelope, it was towards Bryony. She had managed to seduce her daughter away from him.

The train carrying Penelope left. Pepe stood there still holding Pheffe. She let out a sob into his neck. Pepe kissed her head and pressed her close. He didn't want to lose her again.

Right there, he vowed that not one would hurt Pheffe. Not with him around. Flashes of Bryony's face snapped back

"No one hurts my girl," he said aloud with a threat in his tone. "Anyone who does eez going to get major pain!"

Pheffe sniffed which softened Pepe's attitude. He had to get her home.

"Don't worry Pheffe," he whispered lovingly into her hair. "I won't let anyone hurt you again."


	9. When Sisters Argue

I do not own Pepe or Penelope

I do own Josephine and Joan

Takes place in Le Pew Tails when Josephine is sixteen and Joan is fourteen.

_**Chapter Nine **_

_**When Sisters Argue **_

How long is had been no one really knew. Perhaps it started when they were babies. Perhaps is started when they a little older than four. As long as someone outside of the family had known Josephine or Joan they never knew why the two sisters were so aggressive to the other.

Josephine had been born the first daughter of her family. Eagerly they welcomed her. Her older brothers, whose ages ranged from four to ten adored her and doted over her. They argued over who would hold her and help take care of her. That's how it was for a long time, until _she_ came along. 

Joan had come by surprise, but her family took it in stride to learn how live with an extra mouth to feed. Josephine was no longer the baby girl. She was pushed off and Joan received the attention.

Then when they were able to talk they squabbled with each other. Over the simplest things as well. Usually they managed to keep their mouths shut around their parents, but when they were alone it was a verbal fight. Then they heard that motherly order:

"Josephine Nadine Le Pew! Joan Faye Le Pew!" Their mother would call to give them the signal to stop.

Compared to their younger sisters who were twins, Josephine and Joan were like on and off. The opposite of each other: Josephine was into beauty and glamour which made her appear vain at times. Joan was into sports, particularly soccer and she hated wearing high heels and sparkles. Josephine wore high heels all the time and Joan who would wear a dress or skirt if it was a special occasion, always donned on jeans and her good sneakers.

Indeed it was chaotic to hear the raised voices from the young teenagers and it would only go on and on. It would tire them and they would apologize to only keep their family happy. Continually they argued and showed no switch in their behavior towards the other.

Would it change? That was up to them, but they gave no gesture to change.


	10. Pepe and Penelope's Anniversary

I do not own Pepe or Penelope (First wedding anniversary is celebrated in this chapter.)

I do own Pheffe, Louis, and the employees at Le Eiffel Tower Studio seen here. I made Pepe go out of character for a while because I thought of an idea about him and Penelope's different accents. Please don't hate me! I couldn't shake off the idea! Sorry if the chapter is a little awkward, but that's what husbands and wives do. Nothing gross or disturbing is written. Promise! I keep my stuff rated T.

Happy Valentine's Day!

_**Chapter Ten **_

_**Pepe and Penelope's Anniversary **_

Penelope lingered out into the kitchen. She felt guilty and happy from the night before. She had seduced her tired husband. Poor Pepe had been at _Le Eiffel Tower_ _Studio _as more of a page for everyone there and it had drained him out. He left early and came home late.

That last night he dropped onto the bed only to startle Penelope who hadn't really seen him that whole week and had been crushed at heart because of that. She felt a strong desire to be close to him and wanted to be in his arms. She had innocently kissed his face to know that he was really there. Pepe felt like she wanted something. Exhausted he tried protesting, but Penelope had innocently seduced him into the same want she had felt.

Now she was alone again. It was just her and Pheffe. Not that she hated being alone with her baby girl who was now eight months old, but Penelope missed her husband. The small house felt so boring without him.

"Another day," she mumbled. "Another one without Pepe being here. I wish the studio would give him fewer hours."

She heard Pheffe cry. Quickly she was in her daughter's room. Pheffe's little black eyes filled with tears, but it was not because she was cranky or so forth of what babies want.

"Oh Sweetie," said Penelope lifting the baby out of her crib. "You miss Daddy don't you?"

It was true. Perhaps even babies could understand something. Pheffe had noticed someone was not coming in as usual in the morning to see her awake. His face was the first face she would see when she woke up an equal half of the time. Now she hadn't seen it.

Penelope in the mean time went over to the rocking chair to soothe Pheffe.

"Tomorrow is our first wedding anniversary," she sighed. "I doubt he could remember with all the stress he must have."

After a few minutes Penelope put Pheffe back in her crib for a moment and went to her room. Pepe had bought her a new dress for her birthday which had been eleven days before. It was black; the skirt flowed outward and was slimming at the waist. The straps were a thin black ribbon of silk and the top of the dress was one inch of white to compliment the stripe on her tail. He even gave her new shoes. Black closed toe high heels that matched the fabric of the dress. She pulled the dress out and sighed. She hoped something nice would happen so she could wear the dress.

It did happen that the studio was holding a party and with a call from Louis, Penelope's brother-in-law since Pepe was out running an errand Penelope prepared for the event.

Since the call ended mid-morning she was busy the rest of the day until that evening. She fed Pheffe breakfast, played with her, and then put her down for her nap. Right after Pheffe went to sleep Louis hurried over to pick up Pepe's tux since they were both demanded to be elegant as servers. While Pheffe napped Penelope tidied the house, ironed her dress and showered. Pheffe could sleep for five hours! Which by the time she woke up it was time to get her ready. Penelope was in her dress and shoes when she dressed Pheffe her black velvet dress that had a white sash with a pink artificial rose attached to it. She also put on Pheffe white tights and her little black Mary Janes.

With Pheffe in her stroller and Penelope forgetting a coat from the excitement although it was cold out, they were at the studio.

One of the fine rooms which was for conferences was cleared out and set up with tables of food and decorations of white. Penelope didn't see Pepe or Louis anywhere so she sat down with Pheffe in her lap and smiled politely at others. She did have conversations with some of the women who either were employees there or whose husbands were the employees. She mentioned Pepe was terrific to her and the women seemed envious. Penelope felt sorry and annoyed at them for their saying to her that she was so lucky.

"Louis!" she said in relief to see a familiar face. Louis was in a tux that was short at the sleeves for him since the last time he wore it was his high school graduation. He came in carrying a tray of wine glasses.

"Where's Pepe?" she asked giving him an affectionate hug.

"He's in the studio keetchen," he said. His voice was weary. "Eef you could call eet a keetchen. I need to seet down."

"Sit with Pheffe," said Penelope guiding him over to her chair. "I'm going to see Pepe."

Louis gladly sat and felt happy to see Pheffe. He lifted her out of her stroller and cradled her.

Penelope had only turned the corner of a hallway when she heard shouting in French. She saw Pepe come out of a closed door room with a damp tray and an angry expression and pressed his back against the wall. He exhaled sharply and then shakily. Then he smacked his head back and slid down to the floor. The anger left and he looked crushed. He only looked down, the tray loose from his fingers and his knees drawn up, but not close to his chest. Penelope felt her heart break for him as two tears of frustration left both of his eyes.

This was not what he had hoped for. His new task was a pain to him. He felt like a failure. How could he take care of Penelope and Pheffe when he couldn't see them often? He missed being at home with the two of them. He hadn't seen Pheffe that whole week and he couldn't bear the thought of not seeing his wife's or daughter's face at least once a day. What was wrong with him? Why did he feel so attached to them? He knew why: he loved them more than the freedom he had as a bachelor. The best change that he had been blessed with had been Penelope and Pheffe. He never wanted to go back to what he had been before.

Penelope stepped up and put her hand against the corner of the wall and her other on her hip to gesture what she was wearing. Pepe looked up to see her. She looked so beautiful. She always looked beautiful. The glimmer jewelry on her hand that she had been given only a year before shined against her hip. She smiled lovingly at him. He tried to smile back, but he only bit his lower lip in humiliation. This was the first time she had seen him have tears and he felt stupid. He hated crying, he hated it as a child and he hated it as an adult. He was the head of the home; he had to be the strong one.

Seeing that Pepe had turned his head back down from her Penelope knelt to the rough carpeted floor. The texture was rough against her legs, but she sat down. Her legs were under her dress since the skirt part was designed to go outward. Her arms went to her shoulders and she leaned on one of them. She smelled the reeking stench of his and smiled. How did she end up with him after so many other men? They were meant for each other even though they were not the same.

Penelope leaned forward the best she could and kissed him gently. Pepe's eyes closed as he returned it. His hands went to her shoulders and just when the kiss was deepening reality came back.

"Where eez zhat good for nozhing Le Pew?!" snapped one of the other servers.

Pepe sighed sharply and Penelope felt the sudden gust of heat from his always fresh breath.

It ended there. Pepe went back into the kitchen and Penelope feeling concerned, yet happy to have seen Pepe went back to the party. She pulled another chair next to Louis and held onto Pheffe.

"So zhere going to be a little contest to see who eez zhe prettiest fatale out zhere?" asked one server.

"No zhere's not," said the other. "Eet's just talk and talk out zhere. I weesh we could zhough."

"Eef I could peeck any woman out zhere eet would be zhat one woman een zhe black dress," said the other one. The two servers were brown cats and were good friends.

"Zhere's quit a few women een black out zhere," said his friend.

Pepe listened out of boredom as he placed water glasses on his tray.

"Zhe one weeth zhe damp baby," said the server. Pepe froze at the last two words.

"Oh oui," said his friend. "She eez quite zhe woman! She must have one good looking body under zhat dress."

"Oui," said the server. "She's got a one attractive arse." They both laughed and went out with their trays.

Pepe glared at them leave and his fists clenched. Those two idiots were talking about Penelope. No one else had a baby with them. Pepe couldn't stand it! No one was going to talk about Penelope that way even if she was attractive. He was the only one allowed to know about that.

Fiercely he went out to the party room. He saw the two idiots looking at Penelope with interest in their eyes.

"Oh go ahead," thought Pepe with sarcasm and protectiveness. "Gaze at my wife as eef I'm not een zhe room."

He put the tray down on one table and made his way across the room to Penelope. Penelope had Pheffe asleep and was drinking a glass of water.

"Oh Pepe I'm so glad to see-" started Penelope as Pepe came close to her. She was interrupted by him because he drew her to him and kissed her deeply. Penelope was surprised, but of course happy. The two servers' eyes were wide in jealousy and then fear as Pepe's eyes opened as he continued kissing and have them a threatening look.

"She's mine," he thought to them. "Don't even zhink about trying to have her." He broke away from her and continued to hold her. No one had noticed them since everyone else was busy in eating and talking.

Pepe knelt down to see Pheffe and smiled.

"Oh, Pheffe," he sighed blissfully. "I don't want to meess one moment of your life." He stroked her thick black hair gently and Penelope sat down smiling. Pheffe awoke and smiled with her little arms out to see Pepe. He lifted her up to hold her. Pheffe nestled, comfortable in his arms and her eyes sparkled.

The party finally ended and the small family headed for home. Penelope felt cold as they walked towards home and Pepe put his tux jacket on her to warm her. The warmth from his body clung to the fabric as it was draped on her shoulders. Penelope only smiled as she recalled their wedding day. It was the same tux he had worn that day.

Pheffe had been put to bed once at home and Penelope felt an urge to kiss Pepe as he went to their bedroom. She happily pressed him against the bedroom door and kissed him passionately like they had done the night before. She gripped the lapels of his jacket which he had just put back on to keep him close.

"If I can't have him tomorrow because of his job," she thought. "I'll keep him with me tonight."

"Two nights een a row?" asked Pepe with a shine in his eyes of understand what she probably wanted. "You must've really meessed me."

"I'm not implying anything," she said. She stepped away to look into his eyes. "Can't a woman kiss her French accented husband?"

"What eef he wasn't French?" asked Pepe as Penelope went over to shut the blinds as usual.

"What do you mean?" asked Penelope. "It would be weird if I heard you in a different accent."

"Would _it_?" said Pepe. Penelope caught that and was shocked. "I mean _if_ I _did_ talk _that_ way why would _it_ be weird to you?"

Penelope smiled. "Very funny Pepe. You sound nice, but I love your old accent."

"I'll go back to my old accent if you say one word in French flawlessly."

"I'm not good at French! It's amazing I got by it all the years I've been in Paris."

"Oh come one Pen."

"Pepe if you don't go back to your old accent, then don't expect anything excitable tonight."

"I don't think so."

"Pepe I'm telling you…" Penelope was cut off and Pepe kissed her. With that feeling of his arms around her and his hands roaming at her sides she felt content. She gripped at his jacket lapels again wanting more. She gave in willingly that one time to that new voice. Pepe had gotten back at her for seducing him that night before.

Penelope had dressed in her dress from the night before when she found Pepe and Pheffe gone and a note on the counter. Tired from last night, she read it aloud.

"Dear Penelope, I want you to rest for a few hours and I've taken Pheffe out. We will be back later. You still have to know one word in French to hear my old voice. I'm still going on with it, but its confusing Pheffe. I got a call early this morning and I have today and tomorrow off after my first week. Louis does too. I can spend time with you and Pheffe! Love you so much, Pepe. P.S. Happy First Anniversary."

Penelope teared up and smiled.

"He remembered," she said.

A couple of hours later Pepe came home with Pheffe who was dozing off in her stroller.

Penelope had just put an early dinner in the oven when they came in. Pheffe was put in her small playpen by Pepe and then he walked to Penelope with a bouquet of red roses.

"I'll have a reward for you if you can say one word in French," he said kindly as he gave the roses to her. Penelope inhaled their scent. "If you can say one French word, I'll let it be three nights in a row if you know what I mean. I think I startled you with my voice didn't I?"

"Not really," said Penelope. She hugged him and looked into his eyes. "Just surprised."

Pepe kissed her. They got close to each others face nose to nose after their lips departed. Penelope moved her lips strangely for a second to make sure she pronounced right.

"Heureux anniversaire de mariage," she said. She said it slowly to make sure it was close to perfect. She then smiled. Pepe, amused, smiled back.

"You zhat I love you?" he said to imply his sudden change. Penelope smiled at his old tone and kissed him hard in happiness.

"You have," she said. "I missed your old voice. I love you Pepe."

"For saying more zhan one word een French we go for a fourth night tomorrow?" he said charmingly.

"Four nights in a row?" said Penelope flirtatiously. "I think you really missed me the whole week."

"You have no idea," said Pepe. "I couldn't stop zhinking about you all week and wanting to do somezhing special for our first wedding anniversary."

"It's going good so far," said Penelope as she nuzzled his face.

"I'm glad I married you Penelope," said Pepe. "I don't know what I would do weethout you."

"I think the same thing everyday," said Penelope and she rested her head on his shoulder. "You're the sweetest and romanticist husband to me."

"I try to be," said Pepe tenderly. "You're definitely zhe one for me my love."

"Back at you," said Penelope dreamily as she looked out with her eyes half closed.

It was the greatest day for the two of them, being together and recalling giving each other their vows only a year before on fourteenth of February.


	11. Under the Coolness

I do not own Pepe or Penelope

I have too many of these ideas, but if I get them written out I'll have more room for the big stories. Set in first few weeks of marriage. I'd say second week since Penelope and Pepe have been affectionate enough as of now in the first week.

_**Chapter Twelve **_

_**Under the Coolness **_

She rested on top of him. Her husband nuzzled her face. She smiled. Her lips felt numb from kissing.

A few minutes ago she was looking at the soft sky turning bright from the evening as the sun settled down. Pepe lay at her side from contentment. The shade of the trees at the park kept everything cool since the day had been a little warmer. Then, she had turned to her side to lie next to him on the cool ground. He pulled her close. She kissed him, short and sweet. Pepe pulled her back in to kiss her, this one longer and deeper. Penelope inched onto him to have his arms completely around her.

The embrace became deeper and stronger. Penelope suddenly felt nervous. Being in a public place who knew would watch them. She sat upright, her knees on each side of his chest. She looked around. It was quiet. She saw a few people in a distance on benches minding their own business. None of them noticed her and Pepe. Relieved from what she saw she sighed.

Then she felt warmth rest on her hip. Pepe's hand had rested on her side and then slowly ran down to the curve of her knee to her calf. Penelope felt the cold once he had stopped. She leaned down to his face as he lifted his head up to her. They met halfway and their lips touched. Then locked.

Pepe grabbed hold of her jacket collar to yank her down with him. Penelope felt grateful that her family had no clue where she was, who she was with or what she had done. To them, she had done the most shocking: she had married someone her parents had never met, she had married a skunk, (and though it was still too early to say, she was expecting.)

Penelope felt so happy she kissed him harder and then kissed his neck. As she did so Pepe could only gaze into the dimmed skyline. Every trouble he had had before Penelope no longer existed. He felt so happy and at ease it seemed like nothing could go wrong. Then he recalled how late it was getting and that certain things happened at the park around that time that Penelope did not need to see.

"Come on," he said suddenly. It was the first time he had said anything in the past minutes. He heaved Penelope off as if she was weightless.

"What?" she asked. She seemed disappointed that the close moment between the two had been stopped.

"Let's go home," said Pepe. He grasped her hand and led her out of the park. "You don't need to see what some people do at night zhere."

"Bad things?" asked Penelope having an idea what he was implying.

"Oui," he answered.

"Alright," she said. Now noticing that they were a good distance away and on the streets she held on tightly to his hand and walked close at his side. She felt safe. Not just safe, she felt loved and that was what she had needed all her life. She would never foget that sweet moment of her and Pepe as they kissed under the cool shade.


	12. Tough Ballerina and Soft Waltzed

I do not own Pepe or Penelope

I do own Pheffe and Leonardo (watched Uptown Girls last week and had a little idea inspired from it.)

_**Tough Ballerina and Soft Waltzed **_

_Orleans, flashback… _

Leonardo stepped gracefully down the hallway with a tiny girl standing on his feet. Penelope, only five years old had watched her older sisters' practice dancing the waltz for a party and wanted to learn. Her mother only scolded her for asking and said she was too little.

Her father didn't think so. He danced the smooth steps of the waltz while Penelope held on to his hand and waist the best her little hand and arm could. Leonardo wished time could just stay still right there and Penelope would never grow up. Always dependant on him and never feeling hate towards him like his twin daughters who were thirteen were showing. Francine and Guiliane were always like that. Not Penelope who was sweetly naïve, gentle and shy like a violet.

Leonardo felt a small feeling of fear of Penelope growing up. He hoped she would remain the same way she already was, but still found a young man who would take care of her. Even though it was hard to think that she wouldn't always need her father, the moments they had together were ones Leonardo would cherish.

_Paris _

Pheffe was not a ballerina that much. However, as of that morning she had pulled out a ballerina dress that she had been given as a fourth birthday present. She didn't wear ballet shoes; she wore her new high tops and twirled around causing her black hair to flow out.

Pepe lift her up from time to time and pretend he had caught her dramatically. Then down she went again and twirled some more. As she twirled Pepe felt a longing for her to never grow up. Oh, to stay a child and never know the cruelty of the world. Pheffe was an extraordinary and quirky girl full of energy and emotion, especially if someone made her mad. But in her daddy's arms she was as sweet as a chocolate covered éclair.

Finally tired she flopped down on the floor and spread out as if she was playing in the snow. Pepe lifted her up and sat down on the couch so she could rest in his lap. Why did little girls have to change? Pepe only hoped that Pheffe wouldn't grow too fast, she had to stay little for some time and he only wished it could always stay that way.


	13. Pool of Danger

I do not own Pepe or Penelope

I do own Hope, Sydnee, Sebastian, Harvey, Denis, and Artois. A bunch of lady killers that are Pepe's _friends_. I don't know what if they should be human or what so I just made them skunks. We'll just say skunks live in France. My mind's a little lazy on what they look, but their attitudes I have down. I may use them again in _Sights and Scents_ later on. This story has violence I admit, but nothing graphic, nobody has brains coming out.

_**Pool of Danger **_

"I'm still nervous about meeting your parents," said Penelope as she sat on the edge of a pool table in a club Pepe brought her to. Ever since she told him she had never played pool before he wanted her to know how. Pool had been a small pastime for Pepe, particularly when he was sixteen.

"Don't worry," Pepe said reassuringly for the tenth time that day. He placed the cue ball in the proper place ready to knock the solids and stripes away. "Mom and Dad weell adore you."

"I know that I'm worrying," Penelope continued. "I just want to set a good impression on them. I want them to like me."

"They weell love you!" said Pepe as he leaned over the table to take the shot. He then looked at Penelope sweetly. "They fall een love weeth you zhe same way I deed. Only eet won't be like me, eet weell be as a daughter to parents' relationship."

"Thanks Pep. I still don't think I should play pool. I'll just watch you play."

"No you're not. My wife weell know somezhing about pool and eet won't be zhe type you sweem een."

Penelope waited for Pepe to take aim. Just when she thought he was taking too long…CLACK!

The colored billiard balls went flying in different directions, amazingly two of them, both yellow, went into the pockets. Pepe stood straight and smiled charmingly.

"Zhat takes years of practice!"

Penelope rolled her eyes, but smiled and hoped to play as well as him.

What neither of them knew was that trouble was brewing.

Only the worst yet.

Penelope could not find it easy to use her cue stick. It twitched and moved no matter what she did. Pepe took a shot for her which was very pro. Penelope smiled at him as if asking him to do all the work for her.

"Try again Pen." Said Pepe. He rested his elbow on his cue stick.

"Just get it into the hole," she said. She tilted her head to look closely.

"Eet's called a pocket," said Pepe amusingly. He found it so irresistibly adorable that Penelope never played pool before. It was like watching a child who was trying to play.

Penelope bent forward trying to get the solid blue one in the closets pocket. The 2 on against the small dot of white and blue made her blink confusedly. This was not like playing Go Fish like she had been taught. This needed more balance and focus. Then her cue stick went sideways and she adjusted it again. It might have been ten minutes of her fiddling around, but Pepe had bucketfuls of patience for her. He only watched her with a half-smile.

"Now this time it will work," Penelope mumbled as she slouched forward. Then she couldn't find a comfortable way to move the cue stick forward. She sighed frustrated. She started wishing she had learned this game instead of any other card game. Why did her mother think pool was a dirty game? She would have learned it if not. She found herself sticking out her tongue to concentrate. She narrowed her eyes. What a silly sight she must have felt to her newly-wed husband.

"Keep eet steel." Said Pepe leaning his cue stick against he pool table and he leaned over her.

Penelope felt his warmth over her back and side. His face pressed lightly next to hers. Then his slender built arm reached over hers. Her hand nearly covered by his hand. She felt his warm fingers go on top of her left hand. A quiet clink from their rings meeting was heard. He lowered her right hand a centimeter lower. Penelope looked to him to see his eyes focusing on her target. She followed them back to the stupid little ball. She heaved a sigh and cleared her throat. How awkward it would have been if she was not married to him; two strangers leaning over the table side by side looking like they were a lovesick boyfriend and girlfriend. In fact, the sight if others were paying attention (which they weren't) it would have been a romantic picture.

"Now what?" she asked. She turned her head the little that it could to face him.

"Look where you want zhe ball to go," he said.

Penelope looked and saw the pocket was only a short distance away.

"Now tap eet," commanded Pepe. He moved the cue stick while still covering her hands. The ball moved a little and finally dropped into the pocket.

"See?" she heard him say amidst her joy. "You can do eet."

"Not without you." She whispered and seeing the chance that he was close to her mouth she gave him a kiss that lasted for thirty seconds. "Now I want you to tell me how you got so well at playing pool."

Pepe went to the other side to prepare for a shot.

"I came here when I was seexteen, when you're zhat age everyzhing eez confusing. My voice was changing, I shot up five and half inches and school was a pain. Playing pool helped me to forget about all zhat."

Penelope sat on the edge with one leg crossing over the other.

"Hmmm…I can see why it would help you. It's like a metaphor of knocking out everything bad."

"I would come here when I couldn't stop zhinking about you," said Pepe. "Playing didn't really do any help, I only zhought of you more."

Penelope looked into his eyes to see honestly in them. She felt an urge to fling her arms around him and kiss away all the troubles he had.

Pepe took another turn missing it on purpose for Penelope. When it was her turn she only gazed at him flirtatiously.

"Mind if you give me another hand," she said blinking her long eyelashes slowly. Pepe was willing to. Any moment he had to be next to her he seized it. Again it went: his hands over hers, profile against profile, and arm over arm. Penelope scrunched a little under him to breathe his scent only find a pleasant smell blended with it.

"Are you wearing cologne?" she asked holding back giggling. And Pepe's face flushed and somewhat shy told her.

"Well, why can't I smell nice for you every now and zhen?"

Penelope twisted from his grasp to face him. She tilted her head up to him with Pepe still in the same position as he was when guiding her with her aim. Her back hit the smooth table.

"That's sweet," she said. Their noses touched which brought their lips together. Maybe it was because they were newly-weds or they deeply loved each other, but either way the cat and skunk would kiss each other as if they never would again.

It could have lasted longer, but there was public around who still didn't notice the couple. Too busy were they in drink and games.

Penelope kept on allowing Pepe to guide her with each shot that she took as long as Pepe promised to not do mistakes on purpose. Of course he didn't do anymore; as long as he could stay in close contact with Penelope everything was right. Pepe did win and Penelope was happy about that.

"As for the beautiful loser," he said wrapping his arms around her waist. "You get a special date night weeth zhe jaw-dropping Casanova of zhe year." He had a playful smile as she stood on her tip-toes to get near his face.

"Aww," she said sadly. "I was hoping to go weeth my husband." They kissed yet again with such tenderness.

The happy moment was about to be broken. Outside smoking cigarettes and holding onto bottles of beer were some old friend, (if they could be called friends) of Pepe.

Sydney, Sebastian, Harvey, Denis, and Artois were a punch of idiots who waited around for loose women. It was them who offered Pepe cigarettes it was only when he caved in when Penelope left for Orleans in December. Both of them were tough and burly skunks, all with different shades of green eyes.

Sydnee the leader of the pack had two ear piercing in his ears and one nose ring. Sebastian had two tattoos, one of a broken heart and the name Ariane, his mother. Harvey carried a pocket knife in his boot that he used for cutting and slicing bananas and bread. Denis had a huge scar on his neck when a firecracker from Bastille Day whooshed by him. Artois, who should have been a decent man because of his family, had every single name of his girlfriends tattooed on his white chest.

It just so happened that they were outside of the billiard rooms in the alleyway smoking their cigarettes and every few minutes sharing two bottles of beer taking huge chugs. All of them clad in leather and rough boots with their tobacco stained teeth happened to turn to see the lovely couple leaving. Pepe was slipping on Penelope's new denim jacket for her since it was the last day of February. To their surprise it was the girl he was with. She looked nothing like him, but what an attractive specimen she was.

"Looks like Le Pew eez desperate," said Sydnee with a smirk. The five moved towards them near the shadows of night.

"Well, well, well," taunted Artois. He stepped out from the shadows which prompted Pepe to roll his eyes in disgust. "Last time we saw you, you were shoving a cigarette between your teeth and exhaling smoke."

"I quit Artois," said Pepe. He honestly did. Those weeks that Penelope stayed with him he forced himself to toss the addiction and chew on who knows how many pieces of gum.

"Goody-goody," taunted Harvey who leaned against the wall of a boutique. "I knew you wouldn't do eet for long. You've always been a Mama's Boy."

"He can't help eet," said Sydnee with a throaty laugh. "She would smack heez face clean off for doing so. She's a monster."

Penelope felt a little fear of her new in-laws from what she heard, but she had sense to know that they were for sure kidding.

"So were have you been?" asked Denis. "May I ask were you peecked up zhis fatale?"

Sebastian finally spoke up and put a rough hand under Penelope's chin.

"She's a beauty, but I hope you deed not find her on zhe curb."

Pepe let his anger at the group control him and slapped Sebastian's arm hard causing him to retreat his hand.

"Temper," he said. "Watch your temper now."

Pepe can you go?" asked Penelope stepping a pace away from the men. Artois cut her off and inched closer to her.

"What's zhe hurry?" he said. Penelope noticed that the five of them had very deep voices, deeper than Pepe's and it made her feel less than comfortable. She backed up into Pepe and felt relieved of feeling him behind her. His hands clasped her shoulders. Penelope didn't want him to get in a fight, for fear that the gang looked ten times buffer and stronger than him. She hated the though of Pepe getting hurt as much as he hated her getting hurt.

"Back off," said Pepe with a threat in his voice.

"Or what?" grumbled Denis.

"Eet's not like he can actually beat us up boys," hollered Harvey. "Compared to us he's a toothpeeck next to a sold oak tree."

Pepe felt offended and felt a huge urge to just punch Harvey.

"I just don't see how you got her for a girlfriend," said Sydnee. He leaned to Pepe and Penelope could smell his breath which reeked of beer. She coughed weakly. "You must really be desperate for a woman eef you'll go for anyone."

"She's not my girlfriend!" spat Pepe. He wasn't going to back down from a fight.

The five stared at him with the blankest expressions Penelope had ever seen. Then they say Pepe's ring.

"Oh, tied zhe knot," said Harvey. He showed a sarcastic face. "How romanteec."

"I guess you don't want to share her," said Sydnee. "I would like to try to get under those clothes."

"Zhat's eet!" snapped Pepe. He let go of Penelope. "All of you cockroaches either leave or I weell destroy you!"

"So scared!" "I'm shaking." Chortles rose over him.

"Pep please don't do it!" begged Penelope as she grabbed hold of his wrist.

"You heard her Sugar Leeps," mocked Sydnee with the laughs rising. "Leesteen to your Honey-bun now. You have to grant her highnesses ever command."

"Leave him alone," shouted Penelope. "I don't want him in danger."

"Aww, she protecting you," whimpered Denis. Sydnee eyes Penelope who backed herself up against a wall. He went to her with a maliciously lust in his emerald green eyes.

Penelope in her berry pink tee and blue jeans and Keds actually made an attractive appealing look to Sydney. Sydney was the biggest heart-breaker of all; he never gave mercy to women. In fact one of the women he once had was poor Hope Hathaway, but he didn't impregnate her. If Pepe had known he would have been saddened to know that the girl he once knew as a child had been poisoned by Sydnee. Sydnee now grabbed hold of Penelope roughly which caused her to shriek.

"I'll just take her for an hour Le Pew," said Sydnee. "She'll love me."

Pepe lost it and yanked hold of Sydnee's collar and brought him to the ground. Denis and Harvey rushed upon him causing Pepe to go down. Pepe hit them in the sides and kicked showing such a face of pure hate to them. Before Penelope knew what was completely happening all five were on top of him roughing him up, but Pepe was spitting and punching.

Penelope felt a vengeance rise in her and found herself pounding on Artois. He turned fast on her and shoved her against the wall. Penelope saw the names Jacqueline and Kendra tattooed on his upper chest that showed through his white shirt. She wondered what had happened to them. Artois broke her thoughts by shoving her to the ground roughly and kicked her shin. Penelope screamed in fright. Artois jerked forward down from Pepe grabbing his ankle and yanking him. Artois went back to attacking him. Penelope lay there feeling helpless and afraid at seeing Pepe nearly taken down by the five burly skunks. What if he was killed? They would take her and hurt her. All of them! They all had looked at her with lust.

Sebastian smashed both beer bottles at Pepe's ankles splattering the drink and glass. Pepe didn't feel the pain because it was so quick and thankfully high tops provided protection. Harvey took out his pocket knife with that actual intention. Penelope screamed again which brought Pepe's attention again. Pepe managed to swipe it out of his hand and grab hold of it. He pointed it. It caused the others to freeze. Pepe backed up in front of Penelope. She looked up to see her hero standing over her.

"Eef you want to be alive, zhen go!!" Yelled Pepe.

Four retreated with Harvey gingerly going up to Pepe taking his knife back. Sydnee stared at him.

"You've changed," he said coldly. Then turned and left.

Pepe stood still for ten seconds making sure nobody else was coming back to them. Penelope blinked back her tears and held back sobs from the fight. She was horrified to see him nearly scared.

His grey and blue plaid shirt hidden under his black fleece jacket was scuffed with dirt from the fight. The hem of his jeans covered in beer. He had bruises on his stomach and near invisibly ones on his fingers, but he could feel them. His head ached.

It was an hour later at midnight that the two were at home and Pepe was sitting in bed taking a pill with water to help heal the pain. Penelope made an ice pack for him, but he didn't want it. She had just put it back when she came in and looked at him.

"What' wrong?" he asked as if nothing had happened. Penelope felt tears pour that she couldn't hold back. She sat on the side of the bed and wept.

"Penelope, don't cry," said Pepe gently. He brought her into his arms and rested her head at his neck. Her tears were warm as they leaked onto him. "I'm fine, I promise. I was protecting you."

Penelope smacked his upper arm in anger and then cried again.

"You jerk! I was afraid they would kill you! You put yourself in harm's way!"

"You don't know who zhey are Pen. I've seen what zhey do to make a woman like them. I wasn't going to let zhat happen to you. Never weell I let you get een danger among men who weell take advantage of you."

"Pepe I want you safe! I couldn't bear watching you get beat up."

"I'll only fight eef I have to. I promise. Eef zhey have weapons zhen I weell. I only protected you because I love you."

Pepe kissed her head. Penelope stopped crying and scooted over him to be in the bed.

"I love you Pepe, I don't want to see you hurt." She whispered.

"I know now." He whispered back.

Penelope pulled the covers over her and stayed in his arms. Pepe slipped himself lower down and turned on his side to face her. They both fell asleep with Penelope in the arms of her protector.


	14. Whipped in Love

I do not own Pepe or Penelope

Get these short stories out of my head! Whenever I try doing something else with my stories I go off on a bunny trail! I hate the idea of losing a good story though! This was a goofy idea I got from seeing a whipped cream commercial. Don't you love it when you have the can and spray a whole mouthful of milky, sugary goodness!

_**Whipped in Love **_

Both of them were a ridiculous sight. Both of them on the couch, lips locked into the others. Their hands were smeared with white from whipped cream. She still wasn't sure how it had happened, but perhaps it had started when she and Pepe were having desert one evening. She had gotten a spray can of whipped cream and because she had never seen such a fun contraption in her childhood compared to her husband who had, she was spraying the soft white cream on her pastry.

"You know, zhat eet already has cream eenside." Said Pepe.

"I know," she said smiling as she examined in awe over the tiny mountain on her éclair. She brushed a bit off onto her finger to taste it. It was actually better than the cream she would be in those tea cakes specially baked for occasions back in her childhood.

"Just don't put any on mine," said Pepe. Penelope had gone for seconds of the cream and playfully grabbed hold of his jaw line to look into his eyes. She smeared her second helping that was on her finger against his chin.

"I won't," she said and nuzzled his nose against hers. Pepe locked lips with her, but kept his eyes open as one tricky hand reached for the can to spray her free hand as a surprise. Penelope's eyes opened to see him nearly bending the nozzle to spray. He got her! Her left hand was partially covered with the cream. She gently slapped it on his hand. He quickly rubbed it onto her mouth. Penelope had ripped the can out of his hands and sprayed a mouthful for herself and ran.

"Pen!" yelled Pepe from disgust. "Pen, zhat's just wrong!" He ran after her, but the house was small for the two of them. Penelope led him to the backside of the couch and leaned back with the can in her extended out arm. Pepe only leaned over her which made her compress down. She fell onto the other side her knees grasping on for dear life on the edge and her head near the floor. She lifted her head up the best she could.

Pepe easily crawled on top of her with his knees meeting hers and faces just inches apart. Penelope surrendered her defeat and found the cream melting in her mouth and a little bit on her lips. Pepe kissed her with his tongue gently licking what was on her lips.

"Was that your desert?" asked Penelope lacing on arm around his neck.

Pepe laced his smeared hand into her smeared hand.

"You're always a desert because you're so sweet." He said before kissing her again.


	15. Snow Among Her Hair

I do not own Pepe or Penelope

I do own Pheffe (I have too many short stuff, but this one has been in my head for months! Finally decided to get it down in writing!) This is set in the morning of Pepe and Penelope's first wedding anniversary, read it to understand. Pepe took Pheffe out, so this is what they did.)

_**Snow Among Her Hair **_

"Here we go Sweetie," said Pepe lifting Pheffe up on her tiny feet to put her warmest coat. Pheffe looked nervous at him; she somehow noticed that there was something different about him. His voice: even if Pepe was keeping his vow to stay in a dialect and accent like Penelope until she spoke in French.

"Daddy's just playing with Mommy Pheffe," he said and kissed her little head. "Mommy's tired this morning, so I'm taking you out for a while. We'll get her some flowers!"

Pepe folded out her stroller and quietly left the house. Snow had fallen late at night covering Paris. With the city clothed in white, it looked like Paris was having a wedding. Pheffe's eyes were wide taking in the new sight of the snow. Pepe pushed her along the slightly damp streets as the grey sky rolled overhead. It actually seemed dramatic and beautiful to him. Grey skies for storms or rain always fascinated him, it showed a emotional side of the deep blue sky which always was shaped like a dome to his eyes.

He brought Pheffe to the park where the tiny hills were caked in thick snow and children ran on sleds down them. He took Pheffe out to make sure she was warm. Her coat, snow pants, boots, mittens and hat kept her snuggled in warmth as if she was swaddled in a blanket.

"The snow's pretty isn't?" he asked her. Pheffe, of course, did not answer, being a baby and all. "I used to hate it that my birthday was in winter because it would feel dreary, but I love it now."

Pheffe reached her hand up to see a snowflake fall. It fell lightly on her bangs which poked out under of her hat. Another fell onto her bangs. Pepe got off the bench and sat down in the snow. As cold and wet it was he loved the feel of snow. It was like water that had a shape. Pheffe's feet stepped the best they could in the snow. It crunched under her feet. Pepe sat on his heels and grasped onto her hands to keep her balance. Pheffe stepped again. She had taken a first step a week ago, but she took another step and then another. Finally Pepe let go of her hands and let her stand there. Pheffe stood still and looked around. She stepped out and did it again. She took more steps and walked out.

"Good girl!" said Pepe who was proud to see her walking. "My daughter's walking! Pheffe look at you!"

Pheffe smiled and cooed and then struggled to turn around. Pepe was so excited to see her walk he fell onto his back and laughed. Pheffe stepped again towards him. Pepe turned his head to face her. She had managed to take off her hat and the snowflakes continued to fall on her black hair. Pheffe stumbled down and her lower lip trembled.

"Aww you're alright," said Pepe who lifted her up and sat her on his chest. "Snow's nicer than tough ground."

Pheffe now smiled and laughed. Her hair now sprinkled with snowflakes and her eyes sparkled.

"You know what Sweetie?" asked Pepe. "It's been a whole year since Mommy and I got married and you're the best thing that's happened to us this whole year. Wonder what in store this year?"

Pheffe sighed and leaned backward, but Pepe's strong hand held her so she wouldn't fall.

In the snow, with Pheffe learning to walk and then sitting with him Pepe knew this was one of the best days of his life and he would always remember it.


	16. Rain

I do not own Pepe or Penelope (I love it when it rains!) I would set this right before Penelope meets her in-laws.

_**Rain **_

Rain sprinkled on the pavement of Paris, giving it a natural design. For the past three weeks everyday was a day out of a storybook that had a happy ending. Penelope had been gazing out of the window in awe of the rain and not knowing why she did she ran outside. She felt like she finally had the chances to relive her childhood in small bits. She had been forbidden from nearly everything happy and now she could have it.

Back when she was just nine she had run outside to see the rain falling and after reading a short story about enjoying the rain she wanted to try it. It was short lived. Her mother barked at her harshly for getting her dress and shoes wet. As punishment she stayed in her room for the rest of the day and was not given lunch.

Now she could. Just to feel the cold droplets of water hit her and feel the abrupt fountains of puddles happen under her feet. She had it now and it was even better. She had her best friend with her.

Pepe, like a nervous mother, had grabbed her jacket for her in case she got cold. The last thing we wanted was for his bride to get sick so quickly. Tugging on his jacket he dashed out (not forgetting to lock the door.) Penelope took off down from the house and led him to the park. By now, the rain poured heavily and she was nearly drenched. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath. Pepe stopped right behind her and gasped to breathe. Penelope didn't look like an athletic girl, but she could run fast, almost as fast as he could.

"I never enjoyed rain before," she said. "This is a wonderful day."

"Eet won't be eef you catch a cold," said Pepe.

"Then we'll share it," she said inching close to him. He pulled her close and she tilted her head up to him, which of course led to them kissing and led to a deeper one.


	17. Miniona

I do not own Pepe or Penelope

I do own the Le Pew Family and Miniona. (By the way, I made a mistake in To Have and To Hold, I made her name Bertille. It's supposed to be Miniona. Sorry about that.)

_**Miniona **_

Only a couple days after Penelope found out she was pregnant she and Pepe met with the family again to celebrate the new addition. While Penelope rested in the kitchen she watched her brother-in-laws fix desserts.

"I'm glad Pepe's married," Louis said to her. "Not only zhat, he's going to be a father!"

"I'm glad he didn't marry Miniona," said Diego. "Penelope's better than her."

"Who?" asked Penelope. The three looked nervous, but Louis and Shamus looked mad at Diego.

"She's nobody!" said Diego sharply.

"We'll just tell you," said Shamus after a long pause after Diego spoke. He sat down in a chair next to Penelope who already seemed like a sister to him. "Pepe…zhis was long before he knew you; he was dating zhis one girl."

Shamus couldn't continue, so Louis picked up the pace.

"Miniona was a pole dancer een New York, but Pepe never knew zhe truth. He was zhinking about proposing to her. Shamus found out zhe truth when he went on a treep weeth zhe school."

Shamus started trembling. He felt terrible then about telling his brother and now he had to tell his sister-in-law.

"We went to what we zhought was a restaurant. It wasn't, it was a club. I saw her there dancing and took off out of zhere immediately. I felt shocked and angry. I didn't want to tell Pepe, but I knew he had to know. He was obviously oblivious of what she was doing because for weeks on weekends she said she was going over seas to take care of her sick grandma."

"How did he take the news?" asked Penelope.

"Not well," said Diego. "He didn't know what to think, so he asked her and she was honest. She didn't want to marry him she wanted him only for-"

She gets eet!" snapped Louis. "Pepe was hurt and upset that she wanted him only out of desire, not out of love. He broke up weeth her, but he was torn apart."

"He wouldn't tale to us," continued Shamus. "I felt like zhe whole zhing was my fault, even zhough he said it wasn't. He just sat outside and Mom fixed up some chocolate mousse for him. I zhink he cried a little."

Then the three of them waited for Penelope to rage off with seeth and steam. To their shock Penelope shed tears.

"How could she do that to him?" she sobbed quietly. "He didn't deserve her to treat him like that!"

"Actually Penelope," said Louis. "She didn't deserve heem." He handed her a tissue.

"On zhe bright side," said Shamus. "He met you."

"Fell in love with you," added Diego.

"And now you're both married and expecting," said Louis. "You've brought heem farther along een life zhen I ever zhought he would go."

"I just can't believe someone would be so heartless in that way," swallowed Penelope. "She missed out on a great guy."

"You didn't," said Shamus. "Zhat's what matters. When he came back from zhe Casbah, he seemed happier. He was whistling and smiling like he never had before."

"I met him there," said Penelope.

"Well, zhat explains a lot," said Louis. He patted her shoulder and went back to the oven to check on dessert.

"Why didn't he tell me?" she asked. "I wouldn't have been angry."

"He didn't want to hurt you," said Shamus. "Pepe's more concerned about hurt feelings zhan anger."

Penelope was touched by that. She looked around the corner of the kitchen to see Pepe brushing Marie's short hair who was combing Ann's short bangs. She had a man of mystery for a husband, but who would desire only one thing from him? He had every quality a woman would want in a man. Not just because he was attractive, he was kind, tender and romantic with a mix of tough, protective and faithful. Why didn't Miniona see that? She was blinded by exterior instead of interior. She hoped that Miniona got a bitter taste of medicine when she realized that she should have see more to him. Or maybe she was one of those ignorant types who never learned.

Now she stared back at the table and her hand touched her lower stomach which was still flat. She already wondered how the baby would be. Penelope only hoped the new baby would be like Pepe with the good qualities.

_Author's Note: I'm tired, I would like to add more to this little story, but I'll have to put that aside and focus on other ones. _


	18. To Have and To Hold

I do not own Pepe or Penelope

_Author's Note: This is Pepe and Penelope's wedding. Enough said here! Please go back to Le Pew Tails if you need your memory refreshed. (Current update: I have planned on putting this in Minuscule Tails for a long time and I finally got around to it. So, this story isn't gone. It's here! I hope to get back to Looney Tunes one day, but I'm exploring writing ideas! I haven't forgotten you all!) _

**To Have and to Hold**

_"Eet was my purity ring," he said. "Now, eet's your engagement/wedding ring, eef you say yes."_

_Penelope felt so touched by that fact. She felt more tears of happiness in her eyes. She didn't hesitate to answer._

_"Yes," she said holding back a sob._

Pepe felt his heart race at her answer. She said "yes!" Could the night get any better? He looked lovingly at Penelope who brushed tears from her eyes. After knowing about her life from what she had told him, something good had happened to her. Her cold-hearted mother, older sisters who did not care for her, endless suitors she was being pressured to court and date. Only her father had been good to her, despite her mother's authority over him. Now she had just been proposed to and easily answered without hesitation. The best would happen now.

Penelope hugged Pepe before she kissed him sweetly again. It hit her that she was in love for real for the past days. Now she was engaged. She was a fiancée.

"Thank you for asking me to marry you," she said once she parted from the kissing.

"Merci saying 'yes.'" said Pepe. "I love you."

"I love you," Penelope said sweetly. "Your parents are going to be ecstatic my father will be so happy to know I'm alright and happy. Mother will finally get a bitter taste of medicine and- Oh no! My mother!"

"What about her?" said Pepe absent mindedly as he was held on to Penelope.

"Pepe, she will kill me for find out I'm marrying you!" Penelope felt despaired. "She will try to keep me away from you if so. She's probably been looking for me! If she finds out then I can't be with you!"

"Who cares?" said Pepe. "Zhat's her problem, not yours. She weell just have to deal weeth eet zhat you have someone zhat she hates."

"No Pepe," Penelope managed to say because she had begun to tear up again from the new upsetting thought. "She would never let me marry you no matter what. She's bound to find me in Paris about this time or in the next few months while we're engaged! Then she will take me away from you! You are considered "the poverty class" to her and you're not a cat! She hates skunks! She thinks they're the most lustful creatures ever!"

Pepe's heart sank at Penelope words. She had a point. Penelope ran away from home and ended up with him. Besides, it did sound scandalous that Penelope had been living with him for the past three weeks. It was only because she had nowhere else to stay, not out of something bad. If Penelope's mother was that bad, then Pepe would never see Penelope again. The thought crushed him.

"Zhen what?" he said. He looked into Penelope's eyes that were brimmed with tears. One fell from one corner and gleamed under the night sky. Pepe brushed it away tenderly with his two fingers.

"We must marry at once!" said Penelope. "Pepe, let's elope."

"We can't," he said. "I'm not zhe one who ran away, you deed."

"Pepe please," pleaded Penelope. "If you really do love me then you will do this with me. Get married tomorrow somewhere and leave."

"I can't leave Paris," said Pepe gently. "My family needs me and zhis eez my home. I was born and raised here. I was conceived here! My parents would be heartbroken eef I went away."

"How about we don't leave Paris, but we still get married tomorrow?" asked Penelope who understood Pepe's faithfulness to his family. "Please."

She locked her arms around his neck and got close to his face.

"Alright," he finally said. Penelope was so overjoyed she kissed him hard. "Tomorrow morning. Just please have a nice dress for eet. At least let eet somehow be a beautiful wedding."

"I promise," she said.

There was nothing else to do except go home for the night. The two lovers slept separately Penelope let Pepe have his bed back and she cozily nestled herself on the couch. She couldn't sleep well because she was so excited.

It was very early in the morning when Penelope managed to awake from what sleep she had. The sun was not out though; it was grey from rain that had just poured. That didn't bring Penelope down. She found Pepe already set for the wedding in his room. He was combing his bangs out. Penelope went into the room and hugged him.

"Save eet for later," said Pepe with a smile. Penelope who wasn't wearing her shoes since they were high heels, stood up on her tips-toes to kiss his cheek.

"I'm happy because of you," she said. She then went back into the living room where she left her shoes to put them on.

Before they both left the engaged couple sorted out the money that would be enough to give Penelope a wedding dress. It was just enough from what money Penelope brought with and what Pepe had saved up from his pathetic job.

The two of them parted ways as Pepe went to the courthouse where the judge, Rousseau and his wife Yvonne worked at. Pepe was hopeful about this because he mentioned to Rousseau five years before that he was serious about marrying Miniona, a pretty skunk he considered marrying, but found out that she had a job as a pole dancer in New York on the weekends. She would tell him she had sick aunt in New York who needed to be taken care of when the whole time she had lied to him. She didn't even love him, she wanted only one thing for him and that was something Pepe did not want. Just a week later, at Casbah where he was sent to by an old boss of his he met Penelope. Now five years later, Penelope was marrying him.

Penelope was just a block away in a bridal shop choosing a dress. She found the right one after looking at ones that had too many ruffles and lace. It was slimming around her waist with a white rose sewed on the left with two small strands of pearls. The straps where wide on her shoulders and the neckline was V shaped with the fabric overlapping the other. It was a modest dress, yet very beautiful on her. She had a veil that was soft and airy with a tiara that had roses to keep it in place. Along with the veil and dress was a pair of white flats that had beautiful detail.

She even got a bouquet of red roses to toss at no one. When she got to the courthouse something seemed wrong. She heard yelling in French, but she could identify the tone of one of voices as Pepe's.

Nervous she went to the bathroom and took her new dress out of its plastic covering. Even when she came out and took her bouquet out of the box it came in she heard the yelling. Worried, she sat in a chair and listened to the sound of thunder flashing outside. Rain hit the windows and she felt sad. Maybe they were not allowed to be married.

Meanwhile Pepe was yelling at Rousseau over the idea of marriage.

"I'm telling you I love and am serious about zhis one!" Pepe yelled.

"Zhat's what you said before!" snapped Rousseau. "You know what you are Pepe Le Pew?! You are a HOPELESS ROMANTIC!"

Pepe went quiet. Before he was, not now!

"Zhen eef you won't marry me to Penelope zhen I'll go somewhere else!" he snapped and left the office of Rousseau slamming the door.

Yvonne had been quietly sitting at her own desk and felt bad. Listening to the whole conversation she turned to her rabbit husband.

"Rousseau," she said. "I zhink you were a leetle beet to hard. He seemed serious zhis time. Besides, zhat was only once before, not twenty times."

"I don't care Yvonne," said Rousseau. "Eet's Valentine's Day today and I'm worn at after zhe past three cases. I'm not marrying someone who was an idiot before. I would believed Pepe eef zhe girl was weeth heem and she eez not. Maybe at anozher pole dancing club perhaps?"

"Zhat was not called for?!" said Yvonne. "You don't know everyzhing!"

She left him alone and went into the hall to catch her breath from her frustration at her husband.

Pepe had gone into the front room where Penelope was. Poor Pepe was seething, but that stopped once he saw her. If it was bad luck to see a bride before the wedding ceremony then he wanted bad luck. Penelope looked breathtaking, and then it sunk into him that he had to tell her what happened. Sighing he went to her.

"What happened?" she asked running up to him. "I heard yelling."

"Well," hesitated Pepe. "Rousseau does not theenk I'm being serious about you."

Penelope looked sad and rested her head on his shoulder. They both just stood there and took the other into their arms.

Rousseau finally left his office and happened to glance at the two. He remembered when he and Yvonne were deeply in love and now he saw the reality. Pepe was serious and the girl was real. Just the way Pepe held her and then kissed her head made his heart slowly melt.

Then he made up his mind. He would marry them.

"Yvonne?" he called to his wife. "Tell zhose two to come to my office."

Yvonne did. It was only minutes when the two were standing in front of him to be married.

"I hope I don't leeve to regret zhis," Rousseau grumbled under his breath. "Well seence no one weell speak up to prevent you two from marrying we'll go on." He eyes Penelope kindly. Penelope smiled at him and to Pepe, not once did she take her eyes of him.

"Penelope, do you take Pepe to be your lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you shall live?"

"I do," she said. She took Pepe's hand in hers.

"Zhat's good," said Rousseau. He then eyes Pepe firmly which made Pepe feel nervous.

"As for you Pepe, do you take Penelope to be your lawful wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you shall live?"

Pepe had looked at him the whole time with threatening eyes. He spoke up to surprise Rousseau.

"You don't even have to ask me," he said. He drew Penelope to him and laced his hands to her shoulders. "I love her for real. I would do all I could to keep her safe and make sure she eez happy. I value her more zhan my own life. She eez a keeper and worth all to me. I have never felt zhis way about anyone before. Zhe past five years I've had of only knowing her have been worth eet. Now she weell belong to me and eef anyozher man comes to try to ween her heart, I weell give heem pain!" (He looked into Penelope's eyes.) "I love you Cherie, my Penelope Pussycat. I don't geeve anyzhing zhat you are a cat and I'm not! You're zhe woman I love weeth all my heart. I won't let anyone hurt you or try to tear you to pieces. I take you as my wife, and my best friend, to have and to hold. My response? Mine eez I do."

Penelope had tears in her eyes. Rousseau and Yvonne looked surprised, yet they felt content about Pepe. Besides, he pretty much just said his own vow from his heart.

"So…" said Rousseau. "Let's have zhe reengs." Simple enough were the answers and Yvonne smiled warmly as she heard the answers.

"With this ring, I thee wed Pepe."

"With zhis reeng, I thee wed Penelope."

"I now pronounce you both," said Rousseau. "Husband and wife. You may keess. Zhen sign your marriage license."

Penelope threw her arms around Pepe and they both kissed for a whole minute.

"I present," said Rousseau to Yvonne. "Pepe and Penelope Le Pew."

No longer was Penelope a Pussycat, she was now Mrs. Pepe Le Pew. (Also said in French Madame Pepe Le Pew.)

She opened her eyes. The night had passed and now it was late in the evening. The whole day before she had gotten married to Pepe. She and Pepe had spent the rest of the day on the rooftop they had confessed their love. So simple, staring at the view, with conversations and of course lots of kissing. Penelope was sure that she and Pepe kissed a hundred times that whole time. Not just little kisses, long tender ones.

Now she had awoke with Pepe at her side. Had they slept the whole day away? Yes, they had been awake all night until early morning. Penelope found Pepe's tux jacket was on her to keep her warm and Pepe's arm holding her close. Part of her wanted to stay that way a little longer, but she did want to be in his (now theirs) warm house.

It was only a little more than a few minutes that Pepe had awoken and they both went home hand in hand.

"Well," Penelope said. "I'm Mrs. Le Pew now."

"My last name never sounded so pretty unteell now," said Pepe. He was overjoyed to have Penelope married to him. The long search was through from their vows to have and to hold.

"Is there a certain nickname I should call you?" she asked. "Like "honey" or something?"

"Well, not zhat!" said Pepe. "My parents have called each ozher zhat. I'll zhink of zhem eef so. What deed you have een mind?"

"Oh nothing," said Penelope feeling shy in choosing a name. "Pep sounds nice. The first three letter of your name. I know it sounds silly."

"No, I like zhat." said Pepe. "Only you can call me zhat. Mine for you? Een zhe same case, Pen."

"I'm a writing tool?" asked Penelope teasingly.

"No eet's a short version of your name," said Pepe and stopped walking to pull her close to him. "I zhink eet suits you. Zhat name and "Beautiful" as a second option."

"A second option?" asked Penelope. "Then mine is "Handsome." Pretty much whatever we call the other is similar, isn't it?"

"Oui Pen." said Pepe. "I zhink Pen eez a spunkier version of Penelope."

"Whatever you think," said Penelope. "I don't like it, I love it!"

"We're almost home," said Pepe and nuzzled against her head.

"Good," said Penelope seeing the house that was now hers. She and Pepe didn't even know that the events from that night would bring a new meaning for them; parenthood.


End file.
